Headline News - September 2003
Heat Breaks on Sivad More Extremes Predicted Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-1 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 04 12:37:56 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The heat which has gripped Sivad for the length of the summer has broken, with temperatures dropping to a far more seasonable twenty-five degrees centigrade. The Royal Meteorological Society, however, fears that the remainder of this year will bring more weather extremes to Sivad. "Apparently Sivad is in it's most eratic orbit around Ikeopo. This only happens infrequently, but the resulting conditions will be unpleasant." said Sir Jerome Alterstock, president of the Society. When asked what exactly this might entail, Sir Jerome refused to be drawn, though he did remark, "At worst, it could snow again. Autumn will be rainy."The Sivadian Government is reported to be laying in a supply of extra specialists in the wake of the announcement. Several hundred government-owned specialists expired in the intense heat of this summer./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ First Councillor Plans Waldheim Visit Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-2 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Sep 04 13:00:41 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, First Councillor of Sivad, will make an official visit to the occupied world of Waldheim within the next several weeks, 10 Dorling Street anounced today. "Sir Fredrick wishes to see firsthand what is happening on Waldheim." said a government spokesman, "He will travel there as soon as his other duties can be discharged. We also wish to consult with His Majesty and the Council to see where Sivad's best interests lie, and what the best path towards Sivad's eventual downdrawing of forces there." The programme for the visit reportedly will involve visits with members of the Royal Naval Service, the Foreign and Colonies Office, and the native Waldheimer Government. The Government refused to comment on the substance of these scheduled meetings.While the issue of Waldheim has been overshadowed by the rash of murders recently attributed to Wallace Marbury, it has reportedly been placed on the agenda for the next meeting of the Orion Arm Council. "Sivad is well aware of the concerns of our allies." said the spokesperson, "Neither the First Councillor, nor His Majesty, wish to see any damage done to the Alliance we have built. We simply wish to establish what is best for both Waldheim and Sivad after the unfortunate incident of first contact. And while we understand that our allies mean well, Siavd does not believe that anyones interests are served simply by handing Waldheim advanced modern technology and then withdrawing to leave them to their own devices." Are there plans to attempt any sort of annexation of Waldhiem? "I am not aware of any."Waldheim has been under Sivadian occupation for the past several months, after a disasterous attempt at intiating contact with the newly discovered world. While under RNS blockade, day to day management is still handled by the native government. Chamberlain's visit will be the first visit by a Sivadian official since the occupation began./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: Reflux Ripple Restores Earth Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT03-3 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 06 15:34:36 3003 At around 0100 Galactic Standard Time on September 5th, 3003, the galaxy was witness to yet another remarkable event: The return of the real Earth. From upon the Guardian Fleet Destroyer "Ardent" E!RN managed to capture the event as it happened: Holofootage The copper sky and sorrel clouds of the plasma ravaged sphere of the alternate Earth begin to peel away. Burnt sienna and flashes of viridian and beryl fade from sight. Scars of obsidian, cinereal, and magenta that once tarnished what remains of the Earth's continents are washed out of existence. It was a hellish planet, far removed from the sapphire and emerald grandeur of its former self, torn asunder by ferocious plasma storms that ripped the tranquillity of its climate from perfection to wasteland, turning its lush life-filled oceans and land masses into mass graveyards for those who fell instead of submitting to alien order. Earth, the alternate Earth, is finally laid to rest as the reflux Moebius Wave finally sweeps across it... ...it returns a world that seems like paradise in comparison; a world that seems like a cleaner version of the one that was left behind, yet still under the grip of a relentless and wolfish tempest. The rust and copper of the burnt surface of the alternate Earth is now replaced by the darkest of cobalt, azure, sapphire, and turquoise. Her clouds are of perpetual charcoal, slate, and navy, plagued by relentless flashes of sapphire, emerald, amber, and crimson as storms of electric and ion consume the sky. Immense and savage hurricanes, cyclones, and typhoons, prowl across her atmosphere, daring anyone foolish enough to underestimate them to challenge their authority. It is a world of water, flooded by the melted arctic regions caused by the warmth of the plasma storms that only two years ago consumed it.Holofootage They say a picture can speak a thousand words, and so E!RN feels that anything that we report just won't do justice to the real footage of Earth's return. E!RN can report that the Moebius Wave - as Colin Neidermeyer assured the Universe - faded out shortly after restoring Earth, and Luna before it. Upon confirmation of the dissipation of the wave, both the Guardian Fleet Armada and the collected Martian Legion vessels once in orbit around Neptune and Saturn moved into position around the restored worlds in order to establish a secure perimeter. It remains to be seen what will follow in the wake of such a tremendous event. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Sol -=<> E!RN: Even Dust Amassed Will Grow Into A Mountain E!RN: Fervid Fleet Fends For Legitimate Luna Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT03-4 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 06 16:11:01 3003 In the wake of the reflux Moebius Wave, the Guardian Fleet - mostly comprised of those who were outcast from the alternate Earth following the death of that world, including both Lunite and Human civilians - have begun to secure their own roots in the reborn Sol System. After moving to secure the orbit of both Mars and Luna, officers of the illustrious military of Earth began various landing operations on both worlds in order to secure them once more before anyone else gets the chance to. On Mars, cheering citizens hailed both sides of the landing forces - both the Legions and the Guardian Fleet - as they swept to establish garrisons in key areas of the world. On Luna, however, the mood was much quieter, mostly due to the fact that there was no one on the planet there to welcome the Guardian Fleet. E!RN can reveal that this is due to the mass evacuation of the real Luna that took place shortly before the first Moebius Wave replaced the real Luna with the alternate version, which has resulted in the Guardian Fleet claiming and securing an abandoned planet. Conversely, sources within the Guardian Fleet have told E!RN that Luna has remained 'in pretty good condition' despite having no one to maintain it in a year, and that Guardian Fleet forces are now 'working to make sure Luna is safe and prosperous once more.' They have even gone so far to invite all those on New Luna who were displaced from the real Luna before the first Moebius Wave back home, along with providing transport vessels to return them home with - an offer that seems to have been taken with great reverence by the real Luna refugees, despite who the offer comes from. Stated one Lunite currently on New Luna: "We had Kalson, we had Kalson die, we had a mass genocide, and then we had a few months of various 'leaders' running around complaining at each other until the Moebius Wave hit. So, you know, taking up the offer to return home to a planet now under the watch of this reborn Guardian Fleet really doesn't sound all that bad. Especially as those 'alternate' Lunites with the Fleet seem to be even happier than we were under Kalson. It'll be nice to have a Government again." One item of sad news has come from the Guardian Fleet's claiming of Luna, however: The old capital of Lunar City was found to have collapsed in on itself due to lack of maintenance. The Guardian Fleet have therefore noted that the new Capital of Luna will be moved to the subterranean metropolis of Rima Sirsalis, which has remained 'perfectly' intact. Both Mars, Luna, and Earth orbit have been declared "Off Limits" by both the Martian Legions and the Guardian Fleet while they continue security operations upon those worlds. Any vessel found in violation of this declaration will be subject to impound. Evidently, the Fleet and the Legions are /very/ serious about getting things safe and secure. The Lunites from New Luna are expected to return home sometime this weekend. Reports suggest that the Lunite and Human civilians of the Guardian Fleet are moving into Luna as this report is written. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Sol -=<>E!RN: Those of you who think you know everything are annoying to those of us who do. LTDF Mineral Hunting? Posted By: Icarus Article: SEPT03-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Sep 06 21:00:24 3003 Sources have reported in the past weeks that a small squad of the La Terre Defense Force have been exploring previously unmapped areas of La Terre. With various misfortunes befalling the Defense force with the impending court martial of Zetral Eturnin and the abduction of Johnathon Croxin, some have speculated a slight increase in LTDF activity may be a sign of a significant discovery on La Terre. Previously the LTDF has placed efforts into discovery of mineral resources, and speculation is that such ventures may be beginning to pay off.Robert Jones, currently the highest ranking military official within the defense force amongst others has failed to comment on the matter. Marbury Lair to Become Resort Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-6 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 08 20:00:59 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The planet of Portmeirion, home to Wallace Marbury's specialist cloning facility and base of operations, is to be turned into a resort, 10 Dorling Street announced today. The base, which had been taken over by the Royal Naval Service since the plot was exposed, is home to large domed gardens, guest rooms, and a complete control centre. Guests will be able to stay in suites occupied by King Richard, Baroness Isherwood-Sutherland, Dana Pellew, Alexander Waldorf, and other notables.The resort venture, which will be financed from funds seized in the ongoing investigation of the Marbury scandal, will remain in the hands of the Sivadian government for the time being. It will also provide a base for the construction of a permanant Royal Naval Service base in the Nialesia system, and, according to unnamed sources in the Foreign and Colonies Office, may be the first step towards substantial Sivadian colonisation of the Nialesia system. Sivadia Spacelines, also under government control after the Marbury scandal, will be used to provide ongoing shuttle service back and forth between Sivad and Nialesia.The Portmeirion Resort will open within the next several weeks, after new specialist staff can be grown and trained./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Guardian Fleet: Luna and Mars "Open" Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT03-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Wed Sep 10 18:11:53 3003 In a formal press conference earlier today on Mars, Master Sergeant Dexter Griff of the Guardian Fleet declared that the "Off Limits" status of both Mars and Luna had now been lifted, and that intergalactic traffic could again travel to these returned worlds. "With the successful relocation of all those civilians - both Human and Lunite - who came with us from the alternate Luna upon this one, and the ongoing success that is the relocation of the displaced Martians from Deserata who wish to return home, combined with the equally successful territorial security and maintenance missions that have been taking place since Earth and Luna returned, the Guardian Fleet and the Martian Government now feel that these worlds are ready for international commerce and tourism once more." While Master Sergeant Griff did warn that aliens who visited Mars should still expect to be treated as 'lesser citizens of the universe', he /did/ stress that the Guardian Fleet on Luna would be operating under a strict "Alien Tolerance Policy" in an effort to aid the reborn Guardian Fleet's PR, and attract outside interest in the Moon. He went on to note that part of this would be resulting in a more "relaxed" approach to soft crime upon Luna, but not serious crime. Master Sergeant Griff then surprised the members of the gathered press by allowing them the fortune of a live conference with King Colin Neidermeyer via digital uplink. "I'm pleased to report that, even if you *are* a stinking alien, you're allowed to visit these worlds," the King of Sol System proclaimed. "Just be sure to bring money to boost the local economy. And, for God's sake, bathe." E!RN were not available to cover the report due to relocation operations upon Mars and Luna. Claire Fontana - INN Hovertruck Crashes on Montevedo Street Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-8 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 13 19:16:25 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ A hovertruck carrying a shipment of highly volitile polydenum crashed into the headquarters of the Hinode Holdings in the early hours of this morning and destroyed the building, damaging several others. The massive Hinode Building, previously home to the company bearing the same name, had been seized following a racketeering investigation and the conviction of two of the corporations officers, Ohji Nichibotsu and Isoroku Tanaka. "The building simply imploded with the force of the explosion." said a SHIELD representative, "Enaj Emergency services were almost immidiately on the scene. Fortunately, the building had been empty during the course of the investigation, and the fire was extinguished almost immidately."Home to the Chrysanthumum apartments, it is believed that approximately ten people will be rendered homeless by this tragedy. The cause of the hovertruck's crash is unknown, though witnesses claim that it lost control and veered into the building. The driver was a specialist manufactured by Embrionix, who was killed in the accident. Damage to the neighboring Interstellar Transport Systems is believed to amount to several hundred thousand Yojj-Sterling./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Sivadian Survey Vessel Lost Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-9 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Sep 14 00:17:24 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Admiralty revealed today that a survey vessel, the HMS Eloquent, was lost with all hands exploring a previously uncharted system in the Waldheim Sector. "We are unaware what happened to the vessel. It's final drone has not yet been recovered," an Admiralty spokesperson said, "However, according to their final transmission they had discovered previously life-bearing planet that had somehow lost its atmosphere. We will be dispatching a vessel as soon as one can be detached from other duties."Sivadian vessels have been surveying areas near Waldheim where no previous information had been available. This is the first such mission to have encountered a system which had at any time borne life. "It's strange." said a source who wished to remain anonymous, "The data we recieved before we lost contact with the Eloquent showed that the planet had been inhabited and then suddently lost its atmosphere. We've never seen anything like it." Official sources within the Admiralty refused to comment./Neville McNamara/ Frogs Fortify Fleets Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Sep 14 20:50:49 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - In a seeming response to recent events in the Sol system, Maltarian forces in the Jovian system have begun re-deploying in a distinctly defensive posture. The First and Second Strike Fleets, each consisting of two carrier battlegroups, have deployed their destroyers in close perimeter defense of Ganymede. Forming an inner layer of defense are the battleships, including the IMBB West Virginia and the IMBB Missouri. The carriers IMCV Enterprise and IMCV Yorktown are coordinating orbital defense along with several lines of cruisers and the remaining carriers. No official statements have been received from the Maltarian government, but these deployments speak volumes about their current position. SBS Moves to New Headquarters Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-11 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 15 11:16:33 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Sivadian Broadcasting Service will move into a new home this week. Fleming House, named after a long time managing editor, will open on Isherwood Avenue within the next week. The new building will take the place of the ailing SNN Building, and will be located on Isherwood Avenue, closer to the downtown area of Enaj. Primarily, it will play host to the prestigious SBS Galaxy Service, which reports news of Sivadian interest throughout the cosmos.A royal dedication of Fleming House will take place on Thursday, 18 September, 3003 at 8:00 p.m../Neville McNamara, SBS/ New SBS Head Chosen Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-12 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Sep 16 01:44:59 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Following a brief search, Isherwood House announced today that on the advice of First Councillor Chamberlain, Richard Haywood, a former INN anchor, has been appointed Director-General of the Sivadian Broadcasting Service.Haywood is a son of the wealthy publishing clan which bears the same name, and is a familiar sight in the Enaj social circuit. He anchored INN's "Today's News" for several years before returning to his native Sivad to accept his current position, which he accepted after a brief meeting with the King.More details will be released as they become available./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Theatre to Reopen Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 17 23:55:06 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Opera Sivadia will host the gala re-opening of the Royal Franklin Theatre this Sunday, with King Richard in attendance. The historic theatre, located in the heart of Enaj on what is now Cobb Square has been closed for the past several months for refurbishment while its companies toured the provinces, but will now make its Enaj debut, opening with a showcase performance of several new talents. The black-tie gala will begin at 8:00 p.m. Sivadian Standard Time.Experts, such as social columnist Dame Marcia Elminster, are calling the re-opening, "the beginning of the fall social season on Sivad, and a return to the glorious days of the Sivadian renaissance." Established in 2830 by King Frankin I as the Royal Sivadian Theatre, the theatre was renamed the Royal Franklin after the king's death in honor of its sponsor. The tradition of Royal sponsorship continues to this day, and the list of the Theatre Patrons is considered a "who's who" of Sivadian social circles. Boxes for some performances sell for in excess of 5,000 yojj-sterling./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Neidermeyer issues ultimatum to Maltarians Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Sep 19 20:00:15 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - King Colin Neidermeyer, fresh off his replacement of the original Earth, Mars and Luna to Sol System, wants another change made in his part of the galactic neighborhood:The Maltarians must go."They're an aggressive alien force and a threat to the sovereignty of the human race in this solar system," Neidermeyer told INN in a prepared statement. "Ganymede is the rightful property of humanity and must be returned to us. Maltarians: Go home. You have one week to begin evacuating, or the Guardian Fleet will proceed with eviction actions." Frogs To King: Bring It On Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Fri Sep 19 20:28:11 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - In response to Neidermeyer's ultimatum, Admirals Jorgenson and Mrr'lato held a brief press conference to issue their opinions on the matter.Admiral Jorgenson, the human commander of the Strike fleets around Ganymede, had this to say: "Yes, Neidermeyer, this is indeed property of humanity. The Ganymedian descendents such as my self who built this world in the past and have re-claimed it from the days of old. No amount of posturing from one who has a proven track-record of evil deeds will force us from our ancestral lands. Therefore, you can take your ultimatum, place it within a slugthrower, and fire it up your anal cavity."This brings a series of chuckles from the gathered reporters, at which time Mrr'lato offers his thoughts. "We have been expecting this move from you, Neidermeyer, and we are ready for you. If you truly feel that securing our moon is worth the countless lives you will waste battering yourselves against our defenses, then by all means come and 'evict' us. My troops could use the exercise. We have picked up your gauntlet and tossed it back in your smug face. Do what you will." Neidermeyer: Okay then Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Sep 19 20:32:51 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - The Maltarian Empire's rapid rejection of King Colin Neidermeyer's ultimatum actually brought a smile to his face."Gotta give 'em credit for not dragging this out with any kind of negotiating," Neidermeyer said. "Glad they showed their true colors and declared hostilities against the good people of Mars and the Guardian Fleet. Hey, I was reasonable. I gave them a week just to *start* moving out. Well, this cuts right to the hovercar chase then, doesn't it? Okay, then. Effective immediately, all Maltarian vessels are considered hostile. Any of their vessels encountered outside the orbit of Jupiter will be targeted for attack. And, soon - oh, quite soon - we *will* take back Ganymede and kick your warty asses all the way back to Maltar. Have a nice day." Frogs Begin Work On New Weapon Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sat Sep 20 18:37:30 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - With the current hostilities emanating from the Guardian Fleet and King Neidermeyer, the Centaurans have decided to make good on their mutual defense treaty with the Maltarians. Working from the original plans of the Jovian Initiative, a team of Centauran scientists from the Shalyaris Institute and the original design team of the JI will construct a new device with nearly one hundred times the power of the original. Admiral Mrr'lato explained the reasoning behind this decision:"The reasons are obvious, of course. The safety of the Maltarian people has been threatened by a madman, our holdings are in danger. As it stands now, peace reigns in the Sol system. Mars and Luna have their security, and we have ours. We have all intentions of minding our own business. However, if pressed, we will have no choice. We will stand until the last moment, but if Neidermeyer is so anxious to aquire our lands, we will destroy Jupiter and its moons, the results of which will permanently de-stabilize this star system, causing untold peril to the people of Mars and Luna. We will hold our lands, or none will hold them. The choice is yours, Neidermeyer. Peace, or armageddon." Centaurans tighten security Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sat Sep 20 19:01:04 3003 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - In light of growing tensions between the Solar Consortium and the Maltarian Empire, Solilopaxillthrixian has placed the Crystal Path on high alert. Reservists have been called to active duty, and patrols around the Centauran system have increased. The Solon has released this statement for ships considering the Centauran system as a destination:"Due to security considerations, all vessels not registered to the Centauri Freehold or the Maltarian Empire must apply for a travel permit from the Regent of Trade. Vessels without a valid travel permit may be boarded and seized. Armed vessels will not be considered for a travel permit. Additionally, outsiders must apply to the Regent of Interstellar Diplomacy for the proper permit to visit Centauri. Until security concerns are resolved, the teleportal network is reserved for the use of authorized personnel only." Sivad Ready for Article V Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 20 20:27:37 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Royal Naval Service stands ready to assist its allies under Article V of the Orion Arm Treaty, First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain said today. In a brief press conference, Sir Fredrick announced that he had met with the King as well as members of the Admiralty Board, and the present tensions in the Sol System were clearly addressed. "Sivad stands firmly on the side of peaceful resolution of these differences." Chamberlain said, "However, should any of our allies be attacked, Sivad takes its obligations under the treaty very seriously. An attack on an OATO member will be considered an attack upon the Kingdom of Sivad. That's the very core of the treaty provisions... An attack on one is an attack on all."Experts do not see Chamberlain's desire for peaceful resolution as realistic, as Professor James FitzGibbon of the University of Enaj said, "This is the closest we've come to a galactic war since the Kretonian invasion. Closer even than the Nall- that was before OATO and far away. Here, the parties are litterally eyeball to eyeball in the Solar System." Professor FitzGibbons also said, "The fact that half a dozen planets have signed the Orion Treaty makes this a truly galactic conflict. However, Sivad and Maltar will bear the brunt if it comes to a shooting war."Sivad has not engaged in a major interworld conflict since the unification of 2811. Prior to the formation of OATO, Sivad ranked third in overall navy size in both hulls and deadweight tonnage. Though hulls have increased 10 per cent under the RNS's crash building programme, most of these are in the lighter cruiser and frigate classes which form the backbone of the Royal Naval Service./Neville McNamra, SBS/ Neidermeyer urges peaceful resolution Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Sep 20 21:35:49 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - The desperate maneuver of the Maltarians, who are working with the Centaurans to develop a doomsday device in an effort to preserve their foothold in Sol System, further exemplifies the threat posed by aliens to the ancient cradle of humanity, according to King Colin Neidermeyer."Imperiling the lives of those remaining on Luna and Mars makes little or no sense," Neidermeyer said. "I made a mistake last year when I scorched Earth to keep it from the hands of others. I *admit* that. But, hey, I think I made up for it. Some." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Anyway, the Maltarians are f***ing nutjobs. And the Centaurans, who have fallen right back into their role as puppets of a more powerful military regime in the tradition of the Kretonians, are doing their wacky best to help them make a further mess of Sol System."The king went on to do more than just complain about the Maltarian-Centauran arrangement, however."Let's try to be level-headed about it, right?" Neidermeyer asked no one in particular. "Have one of those, hrm, peace summits, I think they're called? Yeah. That's it. A peace summit. Somewhere nice and neutral. We can sit, talk it out, maybe work out a later date for those backwards-ass aliens to take their exploding toys and get the f*** off my goddamned yard!" Frogs Issue Response Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Sep 21 13:24:33 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Neidermeyer has a few screws loose, according to Admiral Eric Jorgenson, human commander of the Imperial Strike Fleets:"I think you are hardly in a position to make claims about mental states, Neidermeyer, given your own track record. Our position stands. You have no claims against this planet, it is, and always has been, property of the Ganymedians, and by that token, territory of the Maltarian empire in which the Ganymedians have joint rule. To continue to claim it as your territory is insulting and ridiculous. Your sudden change of heart to offer a 'peace summit' is laughable at best. You've seen that the threat of force will not shake us, now you feel that by offering us a peaceful resolution we might change our minds. The only peaceful resolution to this situation is for you to swallow your pride and keep your toys at home where they belong."Continuing, the Admiral addressed the concerns over the Jovian Initiative. "So you feign innocence in light of your own dastardly deeds? You think that a few apologies and kissing the asses of the Martians will make up for what you have done? You had no thought for the lives of the humans on Earth when you blew it to the four winds! Now you intend to do the same to us, simply because you want to claim all that is in your field of vision! We will not stand for it. Unlike you, we intend to keep the JI as a last resort. The device will remain inactive, and unused, unless our people and our moon are endangered by your never-ending lust for power. Should its use somehow be prevented, our backup plan is already in place. The plasma we have been pumping through the core of Ganymede will be detonated, destroying the moon. What will be left behind is nothing but a field of rocks. Ganymede in its current form will not fall into your hands. We will take whatever action is necessary to protect it, and if that task proves impossible, then we will destroy it." Neidermeyer: Where were you then? Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Sep 21 15:42:12 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - King Colin Neidermeyer of Sol System isn't moved much by the Maltarian assertions that he has no room to talk about their doomsday device, seeing as how he detonated plasma bombs on Earth last year."The Maltarians, with their conveniently spotty memories, seem to forget that when I set off those bombs, it was at a time when Earth was caught in a tug of war between the Nall and the Kretonians, and even Sivad was making noises about attacking us," Neidermeyer said. "I'd like to also remind the Maltarians and the Centaurans that *they* were nowhere to be found when Earth was under attack. Talk about good neighbors, eh? Shut your f***ing pieholes. I did what I had to do to prevent the people of Earth from becoming slaves, because no one else stepped up to give us a hand." Centaurans Release Jovian Study Posted By: Marson Article: SEPT03-23 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Sep 21 16:27:12 3003 SHALYARIS, CENTAURI - The Centauri Research Institute's latest research paper sparks some controversy in the intersteller scientific community. The research paper, titled, "A Multidisciplinary Study of the Effects of a Stellar Collapse in the Sol System" brings together many of the CRI's most brilliant minds in physics, planetary science, and xenobiology to study the effects the detonation of the Maltarian's doomsday device on the brown dwarf star Jupiter.Unsuprisingly, the predictions of the study are grim. It predicts that the the gravitational force of Jupiter, once gone, will no longer alter the path of asteroids and comets entering the system to protect the inner planets. Additionally, the paper predicts that the intense radiation from the destruction of the star will decimate the ecosystems of inhabited planets and destablize the orbits of the asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars, making the Sol system difficult to navigate. It is also predicted that these rogue asteroids will create a perpetual collision hazard for the inner planets."Many Centaurans from a previous era censure the paper as a production of political propaganda under the guise of academic study. Centauran Mathematics Professor and sanctuary survivor Xillophorous of the University of Enaj has called the paper "the worst example of attempting to pass militaristic political propaganda off as the noble pursuit of knowlege." Frogs: Cue The Violins Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Sun Sep 21 17:28:44 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Admiral Jorgenson scoffed at Neidermeyer's latest attempt to deflect criticism of his actions."Oh puhleeeze, Neidermeyer. Get your facts straight before you go all high and noble. The Moebius effect dropped you into an alternate reality, and what's the first thing you do? Go on full military alert and start kidnapping foreign nationals to work your mines in your work camps. You honestly expect us to come rushing to your aid when your xenophobic dogma is hard at work? Do you honestly expect us to trust you now, that you seek to expunge us from our homes? Do not try to dig up that which you have already sown. Your threats mean nothing to us, and if the Sol system means something to you as it does to us, then you will mind your own business. However, be warned. The lives of our citizens are paramount, and they will be protected at all costs, even if it means taking the drastic measure of destroying the threat. If that means taking our homeworld out with it, then so be it. Our people will be moved to safety and everything laid waste. Your evil will be gone forever, and the rest of the galaxy will remain safe from your paranoid delusions." WAR! Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Mon Sep 22 11:39:51 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - Building tensions between the Guardian Fleet and the Maltarian Empire exploded into full-blown war last night when a Guardian Fleet vessel entered Maltarian space.Admiral Jorgenson issued a statement regarding the incident, "At 21:30 Sivadian time, while the OATO council was in session, an armed Guardian Fleet vessel entered Maltarian space near Europa. The ship was met by the IMD Charleston and ordered to leave Maltarian space immediately. The order was refused, and the ship continued to advance. Captain Fredericks of the Charleston ordered a warning shot fired across their bow. The Guardian Fleet vessel summarily opened fire on the Charleston, inflicting moderate damage before the Charleston was able to destroy it. In light of these events, and Neidermeyer's declaration of hostilities, a state of war now exists between our nations. It is my hope that this incident sends a clear message to Neidermeyer that armed incursions into our space will not be tolerated, and any future vessels that enter into our space will not be given the benefit of the doubt, but will be destroyed on sight." Sivad Moves to War Footing Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-26 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 22 13:55:34 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Members of the Government and Military worked through the night last evening as Sivad moves closer to conflict with the Solar Consortium. Following OATO's invocation of Article V of the Orion Arm Treaty, Sivad's involvement in hostilities is all but inevitable. Sources within the Admiralty have revealed that the Royal Navy's Formidable Squadron has been despatched to Jupiter, though the exact time of their departure or expected arrival remains classified. Meanwhile, the HMSB Resolute and other Sivadian fixed defences engaged in full-power fire tests.His Majesty's Government has also engaged in serious preparations. An emergency meeting of the Council of Equals has been called to vote on a war resolution, as well as emergency appropriations to the Admiralty. King Richard is expected to address the people tonight on SBS to announce the results of the vote.Neither Sir Fredrick Chamberlain nor a representative of Isherwood House was available for comment./Neville McNamara, SBS/ OATO- No Nall Acting Sec-Gen Article V Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-27 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Sep 22 14:23:18 3003 /Ynos, Sivad/ Government watchers are stunned following what can only be described as a volcanic meeting of the Orion Arm Council last evening.The first development was the suprising vote by the Kingdom of Sivad to deny the Parallax Empire membership in the Alliance. Citing their possession and historic use of the Coreseeker World-Destroying technology, Sir Oliver Jermyn, on behalf of Sivad, voted no on the membership motion. In what might be considered a salutary warning to Sivad's current allies, he also made it clear that Sivad would consider no nation an ally which would destroy a planet.Opinion is divided on Sivad's actions. "This is the purest hypocracy!" said one Enaj Professor, who wished to remain nameless, "Sivad invades Waldheim and then calls others on their previous actions?" Sir Matthew Reiley, a former Homeland Naval Service Admiral, however, remarked, "Given Admiral Cobb's motivations for the invasion- namely, to stop Marbury and keep the RNS away from his influence, it is at least understandable why we did what we did. And while we now realize the invasion was wrongheaded, the Nall are hardly pure as the driven snow... Still, I'd be more concerned about this potential 'warning' to our allies. Now is not the time for them to squabble."Moments after the historic Nall vote, the Council was informed that hostilities had erupted in the Sol System. The Maltarian Empire and the Kingdom of Sivad them immidately moved for the imposition of Article V. Secretary-General Patricia Danvers of La Terre, who was on the side of a peaceful solution, was repeatedly shouted down by various delegations, and in fact threatened with impeachment by the Sivadian delegation, before finally putting the the motion to a vote. Despite Danver's impassioned pleas that the full situation was not yet known, all present except La Terre voted for Article V, and the motion carried 4-1.Following the Article V vote, Secretary-General Danvers offered her resignation, stating that she refused to be a "patsy" to Sivad, and that the Kingdom had clearly determined that there would be a war before the first shot was ever fired. In what some have characterized as a low moment for Sivadian diplomacy, the usually unflappable Sir Oliver called her actions the equivalent of "take my hoverball and go home." Following Danver's departure, a motion was made to elect Jermyn as Secretary-General.As a final suprise, Sir Oliver, despite his haranguing of the Secretary-General during the earlier stage of the hearing, amended the motion to reflect that he would only be Acting Secretary-General, to give Danver's ample opportunity to reconsider her decision. "Perhaps he regretted his earlier words." said Nigel Marks, Director of the Dorling School of Intergalactic Affairs, from which Jermyn holds a Ph.D., "Or perhaps Sivad feels some loyalty to a woman who was essentially their candidate. In either case, they clearly made several tactical mistakes. If only the Nall vote had come after the notification of the attack, perhaps the outcome would be different. Who knows?"/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Vox offers Guardian Fleet support Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Sep 22 16:57:26 3003 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, fresh from learning that the Parallax had been snubbed from the Orion Arm Treaty Alliance for the actions of ancient Nall regimes, offered to lend the support of the Clawed Fist Fleet to King Colin Neidermeyer's defense of the human sovereignty of Sol System."The conflict with Earth during the Moebiusssss Crisssissss wasss regrettable, and it issss my hope that the Clawed Fisssst Fleet'ssss aid may sssssomehow ameliorate, at leasssst a little, the sssstrife we caussssed," Ulkakithar told INN.She declared OATO a morally bankrupt bureaucracy looking for a fight to justify its existence, noting it likely was no coincidence that the Maltarians received special dispensation as the true military backbone of the interstellar organization. The Vox also praised Patricia Danvers, the general secretary who resigned in protest over the move to war by OATO."Sssshe hassss demonsssstrated great honor and dignity in thissss matter," Ulkakithar said. E!RN: DSV Darlath Distressingly Disappears Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT03-29 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Mon Sep 22 20:20:42 3003 After holding station around Earth orbit for the good part of this year, placing a vast golden spherical artefact into the Earth-Luna L1 LaGrange point, evidently proving itself to have been *immune* to the Reflux Moebius Wave, and attacking Earth for unknown reasons, the DSV Darlath - colossal 16km long Warship of the Drakarian race - has cloaked and subsequently vanished from sight. Sensors in the area, though unable to get any real readings from the vessel to begin with (though could at least see it), have no idea where the colossal vessel has gone; assuming of course that it *has* actually left Earth orbit. As one citizen of Rima Sirsalis put it: "The only thing more ominous than a 16km Drakarian Warship is a 16km Drakarian Warship you can't actually see or detect." More on this story as additional details (if any) become available! <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Sol -=<>E!RN: Because Anything Is Better Than Nothing Neidermeyer: No thanks for Nall help Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Sep 23 17:06:04 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - King Colin Neidermeyer said he appreciates Vox Ulkakithar's offer of assistance from the Clawed Fist Fleet for the conflict against the Orion Arm Treaty Alliance."But this is *our* fight," Neidermeyer said. "We don't need the Nall to come into the mix and confuse the situation. This is between the Guardian Fleet, those flipper-brained Maltarians and the tea-tippers on Sivad. No one else needs to get involved." Plague on La Terre? Posted By: 4 Article: SEPT03-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: la terre Reported At: Wed Sep 24 12:30:41 3003 LA TERRE - A military isolation, evacuation and decontamination of the landing pad late yesterday evening has left many residents confused and concerned. Governor Danvers office refused comment when contacted and said an official statement on the incident may be released later today. The evacuees have yet to be released from the hospital and no word is known about their condition though sources within the hospital report that the isolation ward created during the last scare on the planet is once more under operation.Hospital spokeman urged all La Terre residents who passed through the landing pad yesterday to report to Melissa Florida General Hospital for a thoruough evalation. Though what exactly these individuals will be evaluated for is as of yet unknown there are rumors that the incident may be tied to last weeks general broadcast of a possibly plague carrying vessel. We will continue to provide you with all the late breaking news on this rather odd set of circumstances. LaTerre Imports Restricted Posted By: Russkaya Article: SEPT03-32 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Sep 24 13:08:56 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Upon recommendations to the Citizen's Committee by the staff of the Ungstir Health Clinic, the Emergency Protocols on Imports and Arrivals have been activated, in direct response to the recent news from LaTerre. The immediate effect is a temporary halt of imports from LaTerre and a refusal of docking priveleges for all ships embarking from that system until the current emergency is resolved."Of course we are concerned," spoke Polkovnik Liya Akimov, of the Ungstiri Militia. "And of course it is our hope that this is a temporary measure, and that the staff of the Melissa Fernandez Hospital will be able to find out what has happened and take the appropriate measures quickly and effectivly, especially for the sake of the patients involved. However, they are our major trading partner and we are a closed environment. We, understandably, cannot afford to be caught unawares by any medical emergency, and must necessarily take actions so we do not end up sorry instead of safe."The Ungstir Health Clinic will be tendering their aid to the staff of the Melissa Fernandez Hospital if requested and in addition, if necessary, the Ungstiri Militia will make their Customs Tracking Archive available. The Emergency Protocols also restrict travel to and from the Ungstiri asteroid outposts and townships, to help insure that if a medical crisis does occur, it can be better contained and controlled. Patients Queue at Sivad Hospitals Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-33 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Sep 24 13:34:15 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Reports of a possible plague on La Terre have stirred a rash of doctor's visits on Sivad. Many Sivadians, especially those who had recently travelled to the "infected" planet, wished to see a doctor about a range of ailments, from lowgrade fever to seeing spots."This is clearly an overreaction." said Doctor Michael Weissman, Chief of Staff at the Enaj Treatment Centre, "We are taking all necessary steps to treat people with real diseases. But most of this seems to be psychosomatic." The Doctor further remarked that the Enaj Centre was well equipped to deal with the minor emergency, and extra supplies were being laid in, "should any of this prove to be more than somuch poppycock."Meanwhile, a government spokesman said that 10 Dorling Street was not considering a quarentine at this moment, and that no such action would be taken until full evidence was available. "There's a war on, in case you haven't noticed. This disease couldn't have picked a more inopportune time..." the spokesman said. Minister of Health Lord Beauchamp was unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Resort world grapples with flurry of illness Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Wed Sep 24 14:09:24 3003 DESERATA - Dozens of visitors to the popular Deserata theme parks this week have been reporting to the attraction's first aid clinics, complaining of flu-like symptoms, including headaches, runny probosci (noses, tubes, snouts, etc.), and dizziness.The apparent outbreak has park officials worrying about a potential connection to reports of a plague on La Terre."People come from all over the galaxy to visit Deserata," park publicist Lloyd Merkle told INN. "Our records confirm that La Terran residents have visited the parks within the past week. We've had tens of thousands of visitors from several worlds every day. And many of those visitors go home within just a couple of days as their park passes expire."If the connection is confirmed by Deserata scientists, Merkle said, the park will close until the crisis passes. Frogs Begin Fortification Process Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Thu Sep 25 16:36:41 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - In the wake of the skirmish between Maltarian and Guardian Fleet forces, additional re-inforcements and supplies have been dispatched from Calzon IV to support the defense of Ganymede. The first convoy of freighters has departed for the Sol system, escorted by three cruisers from the 4th fleet stationed at Calzon IV, with an estimated transit time of one week. The Calzonite industrial machine has begun focusing on manufacturing armaments and completing several new hulls that are currently under construction at the Calzon IV shipyards.Additionally, a source has confirmed that the Crown Princes, Admiral Jorgenson, son of Emperor David Jorgenson, and Admiral Mrr'lato, son of Emperor Mrr'trog, have dispatched private communiques to their fathers advising them of the current state of affairs in the Sol system. The responses of the Emperors were revealed in a statement issued by Admiral Jorgenson:"It is the command of our fathers that we do not take the measure of destroying Jupiter itself in the event of the Guardian Fleet's incursions. My father specifically feels that the destruction of all for the sake of our homeland serves no purpose. However, he agrees with our sentiments that Ganymede is not to fall into hostile hands at any cost. To this end, the Jovian Initiative device will be placed within the core of Ganymede to be used as a self-destruct. They have also authorized us to take whatever steps are necessary to protect our holdings here in the Sol system from these barbarians." Gov. Danvers Speaks on Quarantine and OATO Posted By: Icarus Article: SEPT03-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Sep 25 20:43:27 3003 Early this evening, Governor Patricia Danvers of La Terre released the following statement regarding the quarantine on her planet as well as her recent resignation as Secretary General of OATO."Several weeks ago, a number of people were reported as having been kidnapped by an unidentified alien race, and it is those people who are currently quarantined here on La Terre. They had been intercepted by the Nall upon escaping their captors in the Nexus, and they were concerned that they may have been exposed to an infection by the alien race that held them captive."The Governor reported that these captives had been isolated for a week on Nocturn before being dropped on La Terre Monday afternoon by the Nall. Nall physicians had completed their own medical scans, and it was only as a precaution that they were being quarantined until the doctors on La Terre cleared them as well. The kidnap victims had been confined to the landing pad until proper arrangements could be made to their transfer to the hospital the following day. She went on to explain that these people, who she would not identify at this time as their families had not yet been contacted, had been quarantined on Nocturn for almost a week, and as of that time there were no signs of any serious illness. The Governor's office also clarified that at no point in time did she refuse comment, but that she had been in transit from Sivad and was initially unavailable for comment."As to my resignation from OATO, I should make it clear that, as of this point in time, La Terre has not withdrawn from the Alliance. I have simply stepped down from my position as Secretary General after Ambassador Jermyn threatened to have me impeached. Simply put, I cannot operate in the position if I am to be threatened with removal every time there is a disagreement.""I also need to refute the rather erroneous statements made by SBS regarding my reasons for leaving. I never claimed to be Sivad's patsy but rather Sivad's puppet, and I never said that Sivad or anyone planned on going to war before any shots were fired. I stated that OATO was too willing to go to war before it had been determined exactly who it was that had fired the first shots. The Treaty drawn up by Sivad is quite clear that OATO is to come to the defense of any of their members should they be attacked, but it is also just as clear that any and all peaceful resolutions must be attempted prior to resorting to armed conflict. It is the refusal of the membership to consider a peaceful solution or to even investigate the shooting incident reported in the Sol system prior to declaring war on the Sol Consortium that drove me from the council chambers.""I am now and always have been a woman of God and a woman of peace and I firmly believed that my counsel was no longer required or wanted once the idea of peace talks had been discarded and war declared." E!RN: Osiris Overhauled: Adopts Antithetic Appellation Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT03-37 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Sep 26 17:25:22 3003 The Guardian Fleet today announced that the GFC Osiris- the current Flagship of the Guardian Fleet, and one of only four modern Overlord-Class Battleships to have survived the Battle of Sol that took place during the first Moebius situation - is being renamed to the GFC Alexander following a recent refit and rearm overhaul to bring the vessel back to optimal combat readiness after remaining self-sufficient for the past year during it's operational role as a command vessel between the first Moebius Wave, and the Reflux Wave. The Battleship is being renamed in honour of Alexander the Great, who many historians regard as arguably the most famous secular person in history. For those who are oblivious to the history of Earth, Alexandros III Philippou Makedonon (Alexander the Great, Alexander III of Macedon) (356-323 B.C.), King of Macedonia, was born in late July 356 BC in Pella, Macedonia, he was one of the greatest military genius in history. He conquered much of what was then the civilized world, driven by his divine ambition of the world conquest and the creation of a universal world monarchy. Sergeant Kasidy Blake, a navigator upon the Battleship, told E!RN that the name change was to 'return the Guardian Fleet's image, and finally lay to rest the Loyalist Eagles of Zion alias.' Elaborating, the Sergeant went on to say this about the Overlord-Class vessel: "Osiris was a good name, though one that was a major branch away from standard Guardian Fleet naming convention. We wanted the terrorist Lunites (The FLP of alternate Luna) to see the ship not only as a symbol of power, but as an ominous omen of Terran determination; one that the name Osiris presented well. Now that the Guardian Fleet has fully reformed, it was decided that the name Osiris wasn't quite in line with our traditional image, and so it was decided it be changed." Sergeant Blake would not comment on whether or not the name change had been done as a propaganda stunt to invoke some vestige of fear into the Sivadians, but did note that the name change had been in the planning 'for a while now.'<>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Sol -=<>E!RN: A Man's Dreams Are An Index To His Greatness. Night Fight at MFGH Posted By: Icarus Article: SEPT03-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Sep 27 01:22:08 3003 The LTDF was assembled early Saturday morning in full envirormental gear to break up a fight within the Melissa Fernandez General Hospital isolation ward. Several ward occupants sustained injuries including one who required emergency treatment. Giir of clan Voth and former Lunite Senator Gildar Hess were both detained within the ward. Giir of clan Voth has been charged with attempted murder while Gildar Hess has been charged with Unlawful Possession of a Weapon. MFGH Safety procedures expanded Posted By: Icarus Article: SEPT03-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Sep 27 14:17:27 3003 New Paris, La Terre- As plague suspicions increase in the Melissa Fernandez General Hosptial so are the precautions taken by the medical staff to protect others from the patients inside. The isolation imposed on the hospital has now went beyond the isolation ward designed for plague victims and encompasses the entire hospital. As of this time, overworked personnel continue to provide medical care to a growing list of plague victims. Tereshkova District Notice Posted By: Russkaya Article: SEPT03-40 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 27 14:27:01 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Tereshkova District Block Managers give notice that volunteers from the Ungstiri Health Clinic will be arranging interviews over a cross section of the district's residents. QuaQuan In Panic Posted By: Colchek Article: SEPT03-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: QuaQuan Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:32:11 3003 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - QuaQuan is gripped in a state of panic and chaos after the landing of an unidentified vessel. Rumors point to the ship belonging to a race from beyond the nexus, most of the crew dead and the only remaining crew member dying. Speculation is the crew member provided information pointing to the source of the current plagues raging on several planets, before expiring himself.Sources close to government personnel report that warnings are being sent out throught the galaxy and that infection of the Nexus Curse as some are calling it, may be much more widespread then originally convinced. Individuals here on Quaquan are being requested to stay indoors until furthur instructions are given. Stay tuned for more information as it beomes available. Deserata closes parks Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:36:40 3003 DESERATA - Deserata's theme parks are now officially closed, after today's announcement that a fatally plagued vessel had landed on Quaquan."This contagion appears potentially lethal, and we have no desire to risk further exposure to our guests," said publicist Antoine Means. "Deserata is now closed to the public until further notice."Although many illnesses - about 150 - similar to this "Nexus Curse" have been diagnosed among guests on Deserata, only one patient has died so far: An elderly Castori from Ursiniru whose name has been withheld by authorities. Mars imposes self-quarantine Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-43 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:42:26 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - The newly restored planet Mars finds itself facing both a war with the Maltarian Empire and OATO - and now a potential intergalactic plague.First Consul Darian Ellesmere of Mars ordered the terraformed Red Planet quarantined as a precaution."No incoming non-Guardian Fleet starship traffic is allowed within 100,000 miles of Mars," Ellesmere said. "Any unauthorized vessels violating the safe zone will be subject to immediate destruction by our military forces."All civilian vessels currently on Mars are ordered quarantined, as well. E!RN: Earth Emitting Errant Energy Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT03-44 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:44:31 3003 Recent scans from sensor stations located on both Mars and Luna are reporting that a localized region of energy is being detected within what was once the Pacific Ocean region of the planet, before the planet itself become fully covered in water. The energy reading, evidently strong enough to be picked up regardless of the severe storms that dominate the atmosphere of the world, making it impossible for vessels to traverse, is being described as a 'temporal anomaly' in the early theoretical conclusions, though no explanation is being given at this stage. E!RN can reveal, however, that the readings are apparently of a signature that has never been witnessed before. More details will be reported as they become available. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN: Sol -=<>E!RN: You can't fall off the floor. Parallax closes borders Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-45 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:48:34 3003 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar today ordered Parallax territory off limits to *all* non-Clawed Fist Fleet vessels. Any starships venturing beyond the Line of Pain or approaching the multiverse nexus near Nocturn will be targeted for attack.Nexus permits are no longer effective, rendered invalid until further notice by the emergency order.Any sovereign government whose vessels violate Parallax territory without authorization during this crisis will be deemed hostile and dealt with as such, the Vox said. Ungstir Ports Closed Posted By: Russkaya Article: SEPT03-46 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:54:24 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Effective immediately the Resilience Local Flight Control has closed the Port of Resilience and orbital and asteroid facilties to all offworld traffic. Cods consider capitalizing on cure Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:56:52 3003 AHNDAR SUBCITY, G'AHNLO - Ledgemaster Pobolal of G'ahnlo today announced that his planet's government is willing to provide abundant quantities of aquatic vegetation called murmgrass as a possible cure for the "Nexus Curse" plague."Hrml," Pobolal began, "murmgrass has long been a vital part of medical treatment for gill rot and other maladies plaguing the G'ahnli over the centuries. It is miraculous. We offer substantial quantities for other worlds to use to refine and develop their own profitable antidotes to this dread illness, for a nominal fee and a percentage of any proceeds should someone find a cure and sell it for profit."G'ahnlo remains open for visitors. Luna Off Limits Posted By: Michela Article: SEPT03-48 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:58:40 3003 As her first major official act in her newly acquired position Jeri Robbins, Guardian fleet Administratot announced the planet Luna closed to all interstellar traffic immediately in light of news that a deadly plague from another universe may be rapidly spreading "This action is deemed the best way to protect the Lunite population until more concrete information is available. Hospitals should prepare to conduct test of the populace in the coming days beginning with those who have recently traveled off planet. Rest assured that this matter will be handled as quickly and efficiently as possible. The Fleet stands ready to protect the safety of its people. A possible medical threat is just another enemy which wil tackle with our customary calmness, knowledge and strength and ultimately be victorious" Sivad Limits Traffic Posted By: Aeolus Article: SEPT03-49 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Sep 27 17:58:53 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sivad has come in line with the rest of the galaxy by closing its ports after Quaquan was revealed to have suffered from an outbreak of the same "plague" that has appeared on La Terre. In and outbound traffic is being interdicted by the Home Fleet of the Royal Naval Service, and all landing pads have been shutdown other than traffic inside the Sivadian Territories. Nialesia and Waldheim will also be under quarentine, though travel to those locations is limited in all circumstances./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ La Terre Quarantined Posted By: Icarus Article: SEPT03-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Sep 27 18:02:02 3003 New Paris, La Terre- Governor Patricia Danvers issued orders to restrict all travel to and from La Terre, excepting medical vessels. Violators will meet response from the LTDF. Governor Danvers urged cooperation, however, "Communication and cooperation between all the known worlds is imperative at this time of crisis. Only by working together can we hope to find a cure for this malady." Majordomo: Survival is in your hands Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-51 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Sep 27 18:11:32 3003 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Majordomo Grim, right-hand man to Boss Cabrerra on the planet Tomin Kora, is claiming responsibility for the recent outbreak of the so-called "Nexus Curse."And he says he can provide information leading to a cure, for a price."The illness that has been spreading among you is a creation of the Kamir," Grim said in an interview with Cabrerra Information Services. "You may try to find a cure, but it is far more dogged than the recent strain of Thul Resequencing Virus that my ally, King Colin Neidermeyer, used as a feasibility test for this project. The Nexus Curse shifts and adapts to combat all antidotes. It will only be neutralized on one condition."Within the multiverse nexus, beyond one of the gates, lies an ancient Kamir world called Fracture. On this world, the Kamir left several artifacts. Collect those artifacts. Deliver them to me. And once I have ensured that the artifacts function properly, I will provide information regarding a location of the cure for this curse."Grim declined to elaborate on what the artifacts do. E!RN: Erroneous Earth Energy Evaporates Posted By: Bahamut Article: SEPT03-52 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sat Sep 27 20:28:41 3003 The temporal anomaly detected a few hours ago in a localised location in what was once the Pacific Ocean region of Earth has apparently vanished just as quickly as it happened, leading some to wonder if it was actually there to begin with, and not just some technical glitch. However, leading scientists across Mars and Luna who detected the readings to begin with doubt that *every* sensor station could have been faulty at the same time. As it stands, there is no known explanation for these events, what they caused, or what created them. <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN: Sol -=<>E!RN: Ours Is Not To Question, Only To Report. Quaquan Enforces Quarantine Posted By: Stargazer Article: SEPT03-53 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Sun Sep 28 14:41:34 3003 -=Corners=- Ambassador Stargazer announced from the Four Corners landing pad that all travel to and from Quaquan is now restricted. Those who test the blockade will face the Qua Militia and the results of that meeting. One freighter has already been lost due to the panic of it's captain and the crew, who defied the order that grounded all ships on Quaquan. Though only the engines were targeted to be disabled and leave the fleeing ship in orbit otherwise unharmed, the lack of shielding on this ship caused the engines to explode. All on board were lost. Sorrow is expressed to those families of the lost ones."We received a datapad from Falcrin, of a race met while exploring beyond the Nexus, who came to Quaquan to deliver the warning about the plague." Ambassador Stargazer was quoted, "To all the other worlds, here is the information that was recovered from that alien datapad about the illness that affects us all. 'It is a disease, which seems to find its roots in the changes of organisms blood chemistry. Analysis begins in the bodies blood processing and creation units, before they are brought down by the plague. It seems to indicate that the plague comes from a planet on the other side the Nexus, with a faulty decontamination corridor, although nothing has been confirmed.' That is all we could recover at this time. Please use this information to help find a cure."The Ambassador and others who were on the landing pad at the time Falcrin landed, are quarantined to the Spaceport until further notice. All of Quaquan is cautioned to stay in their villages. Anyone who has traveled from or to Four Corners are requested to quarantine themselves to lessen the chances of exposure to the Nexus illness.Ambassador Stargazer reflects Governor Danvers' urging and encourages all worlds to work together to find the solution for this illness that plagues us all. She may be contacted via pda #16433 while quarantined. "These are hard times for Quaquan, our peace is shattered by fear and sorrow. We must work together as a people to survive as we have in the past." Stargazer added solemnly, "For our world and for our children, we must be strong now and face what the future brings bravely." Activists Call for Quarantine to be Lifted Posted By: 4 Article: SEPT03-54 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Sep 29 16:34:17 3003 LA TERRE - Hospitals on La Terre are being inundated by possible cases of the plague like virus and similar reports are coming from throughout the known universe. Entire planets are quarantined, some so suddenly that many long distance workers now find themselves unable to get home to their families. How long will these quarantines last?Rachel VanSmith, well known activist is campaigning to have these quarantines lifted. "The infection...or at the very least the percieved infection seems to have affected our entire populace. It has reached the point that our hospitals are unable to handle the influx of cases. If possible plague victims are being sent home because of a lack of resources then why not reserve hospitals for those who have already succumbed and lift quarantine and let families re-unite. I represent thousands of off world workers who find themselves seperated from their families at this difficult time. We have to face the facts, we're all infected, keeping us apart wont' change that.", VanSmith replied when asked for a statement. The government has yet to respond to her request. Resort world lifts quarantine Posted By: Brody Article: SEPT03-55 Reported To: INN Reported On: Deserata Reported At: Mon Sep 29 19:58:50 3003 DESERATA - The popular resort world of Deserata, which closed for quarantine after revelations of the Nexus Curse spreading rapidly through the known worlds, is expected to reopen today."Given the fact that so many worlds already are afflicted, it is rather like closing the barn door after the horses have galloped away," publicist Neary Gillum told INN, before sneezing and blearily wiping his nose with a kerchief. "We're not helping anyone by remaining closed and, in fact, at a time like this it may be more important than ever for offworlders to have a place to come to ... *ACHOO!* ... forget about their troubles for a day." Quaquan Lifts Quarantine Posted By: Stargazer Article: SEPT03-56 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Tue Sep 30 23:04:17 3003 -=Corners=- After only two suns Quaquan's space port is open again. Stargazer, daughter of the Riverbend Tribe and Ambassador, weakly made the annoucement just minutes ago from the ramp of the Starchaser. She was quoted by Running Rabit to say, "I have spoke with the Elders, who have spoken with the Healers and Shamans. It is decided that Quaquan's arms should be open, not held tight against her earth.. You are free to leave the space port. This darkness that hss touched so many worlds has not passed our Quaquan by. We cannot protect ourselves from it by locking some away when others sicken even with this precaution... It is suggested that those who's tribes and villages lay far from Four Corners, that you do not hasten back to those you love. Rather stay here until a cure can be found for the Nexus curse. Go now." After delivering this message the Ambassador returned to the Starchaser as she is contaminated and will not return to her village to chance exposure to her tribe, parents and young daughter, Winddancer.-\\=Bird=//- Rising Star Senior Reporter Category:News